


With Just One Bite

by satanshair, wheres_your_god_now



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Blood as lube kinda, Bondage, Bottom Lio Fotia, Christianity, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, Hate fucking, Humiliation, Light Torture, M/M, Piss, Threesome, Top Galo Thymos, Vampire Lio, Vampire Magic, a surprising amount of piss, both switch between dominant and submissive though, but no worries its not all piss, dubcon, explicit nsfw, handjob, poor galo :(, sexy dreams, stepping on dick, vampire hunter galo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanshair/pseuds/satanshair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheres_your_god_now/pseuds/wheres_your_god_now
Summary: Confident newbie vampire hunter Galo has been tasked with investigating the notorious Earl Fotia, and if he turns out to truly be a bloodthirsty vampire, capturing him. Things soon go south.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis
Comments: 17
Kudos: 79





	1. I'll Make You Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T3O9MMxL9dM
> 
> thank you to satanshair, i couldnt have done it without you!

By the time Galo approached the castle gates, the sun had already set. He strode up with confidence, the antique case in his hand contained all the tools he needed for the job. He felt for the vial of holy water in his pocket; his boss had told him to have an insurance policy, after all.

The jagged black bars before him spread out for as far as the eye could see, enclosing a sprawling complex of rooms and staircases. He looked around in search of a knocker, a bell... some way to announce his arrival, but the gates creaked open without prompt. He took a breath and swallowed, composing himself and getting his story straight before stepping through.

The grounds of the manor were characteristically unkempt. It was usual of his clientele to not enjoy gardening. He followed along a chaotically arranged stone path, dodging harsh thistles that jutted out between many of the steps. It led him to the heavy black doors of the manor.

Two young men greeted Galo at the doors, they appeared to be of a similar age to him. He first assumed them to be the sons of the house, but the way they spoke made him realise otherwise. They must have been servants, though they were dressed very casually for such a role. None the less, Galo summarised his cover story and they hurried off to give word of his arrival to the man of the house.

"Master will see you now."

The earl was younger than he'd expected. His face was narrow, ivory; his hair an unusual shade of blond that seemed permanently tinted by moonlight. He was all done up all in black and white, his sleeves and collar adorned by bunches of white ruffles.

He was standing when Galo entered the room, but promptly sat down at one end of a large dining table, and gestured for Galo to sit opposite.

Despite his youthful size and attire, his under-eyes were dark, his cheeks slightly hollow. He fixed Galo with narrow, catlike pupils. Classic sign of a vampire.

\---

"From the next kingdom over, you say?" His voice was much lower than one would have guessed.

Galo feverishly nodded, poking the food around on his plate. The seemingly young man sitting opposite brought his purple fingertips to rest under his sharp jaw, he looked thoughtful for a moment. He wasn't eating the... Galo wasn't quite sure what it was.

"We don't get a lot of visitors here. We do hope you'll find everything... perfectly hospitable." His tone suddenly sharpened as he glared at Galo's empty glass. One of his servants, a long haired man, hurried over to refill it.

The earl took a sip from his own glass, the deep red liquid colouring his delicate lips. He swept his tongue across them as he addressed Galo again.

"This important business of yours. I believe discussions can wait until morning, yes?"

"I suppose they can..."

"Good. I find that the evening is not the time to discuss politics. Rather," He clapped his hands briskly. "Gueira, bring the dessert."

"Oh, really, that won't be necessary-"

Galo was cut off by a loud crash. He peeked over the edge of the table with nervous curiosity. The servant with reddish hair had tripped and smashed the final course all over the floor. Galo breathed in quiet relief as he had only been pretending to eat the first two plates.

"You've wasted Sir Thymos's dessert." The earl's delicate features were twisted into a stern expression as he looked downward.

"It won't go to waste... I'll lick it up for you, master."

"That won't be necessary. Just clean it up." His voice came as a hiss.

The servant named Gueira scurried off into one of the adjacent rooms, which Galo could only assume to be the kitchen.

After the brief incident, the silence felt dense. Uncomfortable. Galo worried that he was breathing too loudly. He could feel eyes on him as he looked down at his plate. He dared himself to speak up.

"Earl Fotia..."

The earl rose to his feet sharply. "You must be getting tired. Gueira! Meis! Prepare a room for our guest."

"Are you sure you don't want us to clean-"

"Off with you! And take our guest's luggage for him."

The two servants scuttled off to attend to their busywork. Galo was left alone with Earl Fotia, who slowly stepped toward him as he sat, intent indiscernible. His gaze was unrelenting, eyeing Galo up and down with what seemed like immense displeasure. It was just the two of them, Galo thought, he could get the job done now...

He reached for his pocket. In a blink, the young earl was behind him.

"That really won't be necessary."

Long, sharp-nailed fingers grabbed his collar, pulling Galo to stand. Caught off-balance, he stumbled into the nearest wall, flinching as his head made impact with the baroque wallpaper. Before he could make a move, he felt his opponent pinning him with one arm. His sharp elbow dug into his back. Galo tried to struggle, but the strength the earl exuded from his slender body was unlike anything he'd experienced.

A hand slowly traced the muscles of his back, he shuddered as cold fingers found his backside. He failed to stifle a gasp as cold breath caressed his neck. The words uttered by his ear fixed him like an incantation.

"I'll be taking that."

Galo snapped out of his daze and whipped his head around. He patted frantically at his trousers. Indeed, the vial was gone from his pocket, and the young earl had vanished without a trace.

He was promptly swept towards the guest bedroom by the servants, who all but tugged him by his clothes. His head felt cloudy after the encounter but one thought remained clear in his mind as he was pulled deeper into the castle's dark halls. He was, without a shadow of a doubt, dealing with a vampire; a strong one at that.

\---

Smothered by darkness too complete to parse, he was whisked through corridor upon corridor, and struggled up a few flights of stairs. Eventually they came to a stop, and he heard the striking of a match. A room coloured by warm lamp light spread out before him.

The king sized bed was quite impressive, especially given the fact there must have been many more rooms like this in the expanse of the castle. Its embroidered quilt boasted rich shades of red and gold. A number of ornate picture frames were hung about, filled with various illustrations of plants and animals. There was an empty dresser in the corner, covered with a thin layer of dust, and a large oak wardrobe stood just beyond the foot of the bed.

The two servants made themselves busy with the finishing touches to the room: plumping up the pillows and smoothing out creases in the bedsheets. The pair had to have been vampires too, given their complexions. What struck him as odd was that they seemed to be fully subservient to the earl. All the vampires Galo had dealt with thus far treated each other as equals, though he'd heard of so-called alpha vampires, rumoured to possess spiritual powers capable of forcing others into subordination. Gossip he didn't believe at the time, and yet... Was that what he was dealing with here?

"Master really seems to like you." Teased Gueira.

"We do hope you enjoy your stay here." The taller one, Meis, followed with a tone that was hard to read.

Galo nodded vacantly before they left him alone.

Some time passed as Galo sat on the edge of the bed, trying to figure out his next move. His target already knew he was there to capture him, so this was going to be a more difficult mission. Galo pondered for a minute. But whether he knew or not... he'd be vulnerable in his sleep, Galo thought. He just had to find his chambers.

His briefcase had been laid beside his bed, he pulled it up to check the contents. They were untouched. The earl must have known he'd come prepared. So, an oversight? That wasn't it... a challenge?

He rummaged through the tools of the trade. Leather handcuffs, a variety of ornate crosses, stakes, holy water... he slipped another vial into his back pocket and threw a cross necklace around his neck, seeing no need to button his shirt higher than half way to properly conceal it.

Finally, his revolver. He'd never had to kill outright, that went against his principles, but he kept it in his case as an insurance policy. For a moment, he almost considered bringing it, but remained steadfast.

The vampire hunter stepped out into the dark corridor. Since vampires could see much better in the dark than humans, they had no need for candlelight, but Galo was prepared. He pulled a match from the box on his tool belt, unhooked the small lantern and lit it.

In the immense silence of the castle, even the minute sound of the wick igniting seemed to echo out. Galo stepped as lightly as he could, attempting to trace back the path through which he was pulled. Once he reached the main staircase, he assumed it would only be traditional for the master bedroom to be close by.

He didn't find it on his first try, or the second, or the fifth.

Every corridor he moved through seemed to open into two more. When he did find stairs, they were narrow, winding ones that seemed to always take him to the place he'd least expect. He soon lost track of how high he'd climbed, or descended. He didn't know which corridors simply resembled ones through which he'd already tread, or if he was walking in circles. The compass on his belt seemed equally confused. Just as soon as fear started to take hold, Galo stopped dead in front of a door.

This door was grandiose, immaculately carved to a level beyond all others he'd seen. He knew without doubt, it had to be the master bedroom.

Galo could feel how fast his heart was beating. He was more exhausted than he'd accounted for, but he was here. He had to do it now, or he might never have another chance. He reached for the handle, and...

Lit only by a few candles, a colourful scene greeted his eyes. The earl's long haired servant was slumped against the wall in a daze, scratch and bite marks riddled his neck and torso. He was definitely alive, but his breaths were visibly shaky, his expression almost blissful. On the four poster bed in the centre of the room was the young earl. His sharp-nailed, slender hands wrapping the neck of the other servant as he fucked him hard into the satin sheets.

Galo felt his heart beat out of his chest. He struggled to process what he was seeing, but couldn't seem to take his eyes off the earl's pale body. The way he moved, the power of his grip, the... Galo swallowed and tried to regain his composure. The pair were turned away from him, and clearly preoccupied by their activity. Surely they wouldn't notice his intrusion!

The earl turned his head slightly, without breaking the rhythm of his thrusts. Through narrowed eyes, he glared deeply into Galo. The magenta hue of his irises almost seemed to glow in the dim light. The corners of his mouth turned up into the slightest of smiles. Galo turned and slammed the door behind him, making a bee-line for the stairs.  
He staggered through the corridors as fast as he could, but soon, his lantern failed him. The darkness was absolute, and he didn't feel alone in the corridors any more. He stumbled more than a few times, finally hitting his head and letting unconsciousness take hold.

\---

That night, he dreamt of those magenta eyes.

Galo woke with a jolt in the bedroom. Sunlight filtered through the cracks between the heavy curtains. He looked around, before the memories of yesterday, and a sense of dread came flooding back.

His body felt weaker than usual, and he felt a dull stinging in the back of his neck.

\---

"You slept well, I take it?"

At breakfast, the earl was acting as though nothing was amiss. Galo wondered what he stood to gain from this charade, but decided to play along.

"Very well, thank you, sir."

He had his head tilted back slightly, looking down his nose at Galo, who squirmed slightly in his seat. A servant appeared beside him to fill up his glass again. Galo picked it up and swirled it around quietly, looking at the curious liquid inside. He couldn't bring himself to drink any more.

"So, this business of yours,"

"My king sent me to discuss...uh..." Words failed him as he met that piercing gaze.

An unwavering stare that felt darker than even the crevices beneath his eyes.

"Ah! For the coming winter banquet, the king wants to make a trade deal with you for your... your wine, and..."

"Wine. I see. And what will you be offering in return?"

"Vegetables...?" He hadn't meant to turn up the end of the word like a question, but the earl made him second guess every fact of his pre-planned ruse.

"Vegetables. And what good would I have with those?"

"For eating, sir..."

"Ah yes. Eating. Quite right. Your kind enjoys that ever so much."

"Why- ...yes, my kingdom enjoys a good feast!"

Through narrowed eyes, the earl eyed him up and down again, as though he could see all of him through the ornate mahogany table. Galo felt uncomfortably warm. Once the silence had carried on too long to bear, he continued,

"We also love dancing after the feast, I'm sure your wine will help greatly with that!"

"Dancing... All those warm, sticky, human bodies together... With their sweat and their tears and their wretched, pumping blood." He covered his mouth and nose with his hand, as though the thought was making him feel unwell.

"We sure are known for having all that... blood! We humans... haha..."

Galo prayed that putting on a clueless face would prevent him from being promptly devoured. He had managed to down a few more mouthfuls from his glass, but the servant that lingered by his shoulder incessantly refilled it each time, and desperation was beginning to reach its peak.

"Excuse me, sir, if you don't mind... Could you please show me to the lavatory?"

The vampire stood, and made his way rapidly around the dining table to beside Galo, his pace quickening with each step. As he neared, Galo frantically bursted out,

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't know when was right to ask, and-"

The vampire kicked his chair over, knocking him to the floor, stepping closer in his heeled boots. Galo quickly tried to scramble backwards but reached the wall.

"You bring this filthy sack of human meat you call a body into my castle and have the gall to ask me such a thing...?"

"I'm sorry sir. I'll tell the king the deal's off... I'll leave right away."

"And this... stupid thing."

The heel of his boot prodded Galo's crotch. He felt a twinge of pleasure at the contact, which quickly turned to fear for how he'd contain himself.

"Taunting me with this... pumping away beneath your clothes."

He pressed down harder and Galo writhed in discomfort.

"Please sir, please stop... I really must relieve myself..."

"Do it."

The vampire's porcelain face was in shadow but his eyes were bright. Galo squirmed but was pinned down by the force of his boot.

"I'll go, just let me-"

"Do it here."

"H- Here?"

"Of course. We have no such facilities for your kind. Piss on the floor like the filthy human you are."

"Please, sir... I don't want to..."

Galo bit his quivering lip as the pressure on his bladder reached its absolute peak. The earl lifted his boot suddenly, and the immense relief flooded over him...

Surrounded by wet warmth, Galo felt disgusting. The immaculately dressed earl looked down at him, his mouth a scowl, but his eyes alight.

He brought down a hand to slap Galo's face, who accepted it and remained on the ground. The puddle around him grew cold.

"Gueira, Meis. Take him away."

"Should we let him go?"

"No. Take him to the dungeon."

The domineering earl turned and walked away, each footstep clicking loudly in the large hall. As Galo watched him disappear into the darkened corridor, he felt a burning sensation building in his stomach. Before he snapped out of it, two pairs of cold arms wrapped around his own, and he was pulled away.

\---


	2. When I see you, I just want to bite

The earl's servants were less powerful than their master, but the two of them had more than enough strength to pull a weakened Galo through the lamp-lit halls and into the darker depths of the castle. Galo fell silent in shame for his lukewarm, soaking wet condition, but tried to make a mental note of the path they tread.

The pair's sharp nails dug into the skin of Galo's arms in such a way that he couldn't bear to wriggle. Through manhandling him, they chattered between themselves, hushed voices conveying an unusually casual tone.

"Remember when master locked you in there for pleasuring yourself without him?"

"How could I forget!"

"You won't be doing that again."

"No, master is all I need and more!"

Galo made a displeased groaning sound, but didn't put up much of a fight as he was slumped into the back of a pitch black room. He felt cold stone slabs beneath his palms as he struggled to stand.

One servant flipped on a gas lamp by the door, illuminating that it was in fact a cramped dungeon cell. The other pulled down a metal barrier that split the space in two, encasing Galo away from the exit. The two grinned at him from the viewing space on their side.

"Sorry, master's orders!" One said with too much delight.

"But don't worry, we'll take very good care of you!"

"And so will he!"

They chuckled and left him alone, slamming the dungeon door behind them.

Galo surveyed his surroundings. There was a small bucket of stagnant water in the corner, the best he could do to rinse his garments. He still had his lantern on him, but it was damaged from the earlier impact and despite his best efforts, wouldn't light. His tool belt didn't have anything he could use in this situation, so he resigned himself to doing the laundry.

As he wrung out his trousers, thoughts of how the earl had humiliated him kept creeping to the forefront of his mind, and perhaps only from pure spite, he could feel his strength beginning to return.

Time passed, but it was impossible to tell how much. The more time that ticked on, the more the thoughts of Earl Fotia surfaced. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he couldn't get the image of him out of his head. He couldn't tell which were memories and which were delusions.

His mind began to wander further astray. He recalled his well-shaped, tight ass as he fucked his servant, the feeling of his heel pressing down hard, and his slender back as he walked away. Was this the way he felt or was it just the influence of a powerful vampire?

Galo could feel himself getting hard and tried desperately to push the visions away. Fuck, he hated that vampire. He slumped down, but unsavoury thoughts still raced through his mind. As soon as he escaped, he would finally put a stop to the way he looked down on him, the way he humiliated him, the way he...

When Galo looked up, a familiar figure was standing just beyond the bars, silhouetted by the lamp light. That devilishly petite frame was unmistakeable. As he stepped closer, Galo could just about make out that he wasn't wearing his usual attire. His full-length trousers had been swapped out with high waisted shorts that connected to sheer stockings, revealing the pale skin of his thighs.

This didn't help matters.

"Naked and aroused already, I see. You certainly waste no time." Earl Fotia's tone was somewhat more playful than before, and he stood with one hand on his hip.

"What do you want from me?"

"You have that disgusting thing out in my home." He scowled down at Galo's dick.

Galo tried to cover himself up.

"It's your fault I... that my clothes were..."

"SILENCE." The bars rattled aggressively. But he seemed to avert his eyes ever so slightly. "And I could hear your damned breathing from across the castle."

He pushed the jagged metal divider up with little effort and strode forward. Galo staggered back as he was cornered. The proximity made him weak, but his aura didn't feel quite as strong as at breakfast.

Before Galo realised what was happening, the earl pulled him to stand, grabbing his wrists and securing them into metal cuffs that hung from the dungeon wall. Galo had to stand up straight to stop the metal from chafing him.

Galo could feel the earl's narrowed eyes dissecting every inch of his exposed torso. Those cold magenta irises like a thousand invisible hands caressing every ridge and muscle. He had never felt so exposed, so at another's mercy.

Fotia's eyes eventually stopped moving. They were fixed to one spot, Galo's erection.

"I see you're very excited to be my very own personal blood bank." The earl scoffed and flashed a sideways grin from which a sharp tooth protruded.

Fotia delicately swept a few strands of hair behind his ear as he spoke, bringing his fingertips to rest on his bottom lip as he sized Galo up.

Galo's felt his face burning from shame. The feeling of throbbing down there was intense. He'd usually find at least some pride in boasting his size and vitality, but given the circumstances, he couldn't stand that his body was reacting like this.

"Fuck you... fucking vampire." Galo muttered through gritted teeth.

The vampire swept closer, spider-like, hands pressed against the wall, his nose and mouth mere inches from Galo's torso.

Cold breath tickled and tantalised him; it reminded him this creature wasn't human. A cold tongue circled his nipple tentatively, almost playfully. Galo swallowed as he realised he was trying to decide where to bite down.

"I shall never get over the stench of you humans." The earl spat venomously, his words clearly at conflict with his desires.

"Then w-why..." Galo stuttered, before stopping himself.

The vampire sunk his teeth in in response.

Galo grunted as he felt a sharp pain just above his left nipple. And as the vampiric fangs pulled out, he could feel that they had made two puncture wounds, narrow, but deep enough that blood began to flow forth. That treacherously cold tongue was immediately upon the red liquid that spilled out. Galo squirmed as his torso was braced by a pair of cold hands at his hips.

He was messy with the blood, letting some cascade down Galo's abs, which he smeared around playfully, occasionally licking it back up. He moaned softly as he drank. Galo peered down through wincing at the pain to see the earl's face becoming ever-so-slightly flushed.

He could feel the vampire's grip around him strengthening as he drank. He silently wondered how strong he could get. And how weak.

The sharp stinging was beginning to subside at last; Galo could no longer feel fresh blood pouring out, just the cold stickiness of the mess he had made of his chest, exposed to the draughty dungeon air. The vampire pulled away and kneeled at Galo's feet, briefly straightening out the flounces of fabric around his neck and wrists.

"You don't mind if I go in for seconds, do you? Of course you don't." The petite earl was clearly enjoying himself.

To his own disconcertion, Galo had sustained his erection, which was inches from the slender vampire's face. As his assailant moved closer, Galo could feel his breath on it: it had warmed since earlier. He grasped it in one dainty hand, though both would have easily fit along the length. His little finger was raised delicately as the others gripped as far around his girth as they could, surprisingly tenderly despite his pointed nails.

He moved his face ever so slightly closer. And closer again. His lips opened slightly.

"N... No... not from there! Please..."

The young earl chuckled slightly and grinned up at Galo through his pristine blond framing. In a rare act of mercy, he gently bent the member aside as he went to graze his teeth against Galo's thigh.

Galo could feel his dick throbbing into his hand's iron grip, every time his teeth made the slightest contact. The vampire turned his head to the side and bit down hard into Galo's inner thigh. The pain was sharp and clean, but didn't hurt as much as the first time, perhaps due to Galo's dwindling strength.

The small vampire had skilfully pierced an artery this time, the blood spurted out faster than before as he audibly slurped to get it down. Galo winced every time his lips and cold tongue traced the puncture wound, and he could feel excess blood and saliva trickling down past his knees. He could feel his strength leaving him, and made a light-headed prayer to God that he wouldn't bleed out in this dungeon.

As the vampire sucked, he began to grip Galo's erection harder and with both hands. He slowly moved them back and forth, his head still buried in his thigh, lapping up the mercifully dwindling blood flow. He let a small amount pour out onto his hands, mixed with his own saliva, and lubed up Galo's length.

"I bet this turns you on, doesn't it? Filthy little masochist..." Fotia muttered quietly, almost to himself.

"No it, ghh... it doesn't-" Despite his words, Galo had to make an effort to suppress the moans from his voice.

Fotia smiled and tilted his head to the side as he playfully slid Galo's foreskin back and forth. For a creature whose digits ended in sharp claws, he was criminally good with his hands.

Galo gave in and allowed himself to moan through gritted teeth, reluctantly tipping his head back slightly. Why was Earl Fotia doing this? He didn't know if the vampire was just trying to torture him or if he truly wanted him in that way... Galo wasn't entirely sure that he didn't want it himself. He just knew that his cold, slender hands felt amazing, and he hated that they did.

The earl opened his mouth and slowly pushed his tongue out, flicking it over the tip of Galo's dick a couple of times. He seemed to do it with immense curiosity, as if unsure of what would happen.

"You want to drink my cum, too?" Galo spoke down at him, trying to hide the fact he was increasingly turned on.

He smirked darkly and stopped moving his hands.

"Oh, I'll show you what I want to drink..."

He slowly opened his mouth wide. His fangs glinted in the low light as he brought them down around the head of Galo's dick.

Galo writhed in his restraints.

"No... NO-- NO-!!"

He panicked and did the only thing he could think to: gathering the saliva in his mouth and spitting down at Fotia, in an attempt to distract him. It was just in time to stop the bite.

The vampire winced as the sticky fluid hit him in the eye. His fair features twisted into an offended scowl as he wiped it away. He rose to his feet.

"I wouldn't want that disgusting throbbing thing anywhere near my mouth anyway." He spat.

Before Galo could respond, he'd lifted his hand to punish him. He slapped him hard across the face, and then back again in the other direction.

Galo felt his legs give out beneath him and collapsed to the floor, the sound of clanking metal rang out. Fotia had released him from his handcuffs and was pacing the room angrily. His heels clicked against the floor with each step. From how much blood he had consumed, he would be powerful enough that an unchained Galo posed no threat.

The earl turned sharply back to the wary Galo, and put the toe of his heeled shoe at his chin. His wide eyes glared down at him before kicking him back against the wall. 

Galo was instantly winded. The earl stepped closer to stand above him. Galo was acutely aware of his well shaped legs beneath those sheer stockings.

"Touch yourself." Came the demand.

Galo looked up hopelessly, distracted by how flushed the vampire's face had become. It took a moment for the words to reach his brain.

"Wh-what? You mean...? Touch..."

The young earl seemed slightly unsteady as he scowled downwards.

"That thing... it's giving me a headache. See to it." He responded sharply and pointed with his boot, his eyes flitting between it and Galo's face.

When Galo hesitated again, the blond put his foot on his exposed dick, pressing it upwards into his chest.

Galo gritted his teeth at the mistreatment but couldn't take his eyes off the earl. Standing over him, he looked a sight, his elfin body donned all the ruffles and frills of a porcelain doll. He was ever so pretty, for a vampire. If only it weren't for those violent mannerisms.

"I turn you on, don't I?" It seemed that the young earl had seen how Galo was looking at him. "I bet whoever sent you would be disappointed in you for that. A good little vampire catcher with such twisted desires..." He slowly unbuttoned his frilled blouse.

"Look who's twisted." Galo tried to look aside nonchalantly.

His words were punished by a light kick to the face. The young earl pulled his shirt open, revealing swollen pink nipples, increasingly flushed by the blood he had taken. Galo realised he was trying to give him a show.

"You like this kind of body, don't you? I know I turn you on." 

The sultry tone he spoke with should've been illegal. All the more reason to lock him up once he turned the tables, Galo thought to himself.

"I bet you want to touch me. Am I wrong?" Fotia sneered.

Whether through some kind of vampiric spell or his own desires, Galo reached a hand out to touch his slender thigh. He was met with another slap and retreated, this time the earl's vampiric claws scratched his cheek.

"You brat..." Galo murmured.

"A human like you doesn't deserve me." The earl scoffed. "Touch yourself. On the floor, there."

Galo's face was flushed bright red as he gave in and started to rub his own cock, which was stained by drying blood. He felt his eyes flitting between the vampire's face, his chest, his tight shorts... He struggled to conceal the fact he was getting off on the sight of his body. The fact that that alone had prolonged his straining erection...

Fotia's face kept changing as he looked down. He clearly struggled with a mix of fascination, disgust, and something else. Watching Galo pleasure himself, he bit his lip and slowly ran his fingers under the hem of his shorts.

Whether from the prolonged teasing or the intense situation, Galo didn't last long. He came, a lot. With every spurt that hit the floor, his knees, splattering against the earl's high heeled shoes, his head hung lower with shame.

Fotia's fanged mouth was slightly ajar as he watched, entranced.

"You got it on my shoes." He closed his mouth and averted his gaze. He was hurriedly buttoning his shirt back up, and seemed to have returned to his more composed self.

"Huh..."

"My shoes. Lick it off." He made the curt demand and pointed his toe towards Galo's face. "Take responsibility for your mess, human."

Galo grimaced at the concept. He looked up, intending to refuse, but immediately felt the earl's steely grip on his scalp. Fotia pushed his head down, toward his shoes.

Galo caved and complied, though he wasn't yet defeated. He could feel the vampire's toes twitching slightly beneath the leather. As he choked the bitter stuff down he could feel his soul burning hotter... Hotter... He wouldn't stand for this any more. Next time, surely...

\---

His captor promptly disappeared, but not after shuttering him back behind the cell divider.

With no sense of time, hours drew out and blended together in the dungeon. Galo woke to find a tray with something barely resembling food, and forced down a few scraps to keep his engine running. He breathed a sigh of relief to see that the bucket in the corner had been emptied, but groaned when he realised that meant he'd slept through a window to escape.

Something about the dungeon inflicted the worst case of insomnia on him. When he was able to sleep briefly, he woke up feeling worse than before. He might have been there for days, or just torturous hours. But it was long enough that the boredom was eating away at his mind, and any visit would be welcomed.

As if answering a prayer, the door creaked open and the long-haired servant entered the room.

"Oh, you're awake." He remarked in a low voice.

He stepped forwards, blocking the light with his back. He was shorter than Galo, but nowhere near as petite as his master. When he leant forward to pull Galo's empty tray out from between the bars, Galo could see that his neck was riddled with fresh scratches and bites.

"Why does he bite you? You're both vampires, aren't you?" Galo asked with genuine curiosity.

The servant put his hand to the back of his neck, with something of a bashful smile.

"Power, mostly. Our master likes to show he's in charge." He looked slightly flustered as he recalled. "And we can transfer blood. Master prefers to feed from us."

"But you can't make blood, can you? So where does your supply come from?"

"Oh... you didn't really think we dealt in wine, did you?"

He brought his hand to his face as he chuckled.

Galo paused as he processed the new information. The servant continued,

"And every so often, we'll have a visitor... Quite like yourself."

Galo could feel his stomach burning slightly at the thought of others like him. It was a curious feeling he couldn't quite place.

"He's taken a particular liking to you, I notice." The servant offered, filling the silence.

"What, does he not usually try to fellate his blood banks?" Galo's tone was suddenly harsh.

"Excuse me? Our master would never stoop to such a low!" The servant's voice rose in offence.

It seemed Galo had used up all his good favour.

"Oh... I apologise, I must've been mistaken."

"You better be grateful that I won't tell our master of this."

He turned, and stepped deliberately out of the room.

Galo took a seat on the mildew-ridden bench in his cell. Hand under his chin, he spent a few moments thinking about what he'd learnt.

The evidence pointed to the fact that Earl Fotia's interspecies attraction was not normal for a vampire. Rather, something unique to his interactions with Galo. Unless of course he did the same thing with every other human who stepped through the doors, keeping it a secret from even his loyal servants...

Galo swallowed uncomfortably.

\---

He didn't remember falling asleep, but Galo was promptly woken by the loud creaking of the cell door.

The diminutive vampire entered the scene, the elegant chiffon jabot around his neck bouncing with each step. Galo was hit by his presence immediately, his knees were weak, but he managed to bring himself to stand. Something about the earl seemed different to last time as he stepped up to the divide, pulling it up without making eye contact.

"I'm thirsty." The vampire stated.

"How... long has it been...?" Galo's voice strained as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Longer for you than me." He tilted his head slightly. "You sleep very soundly, you know."

He put one hand on Galo's shoulder, the other on the side of his head, and brought his face to his victim's neck. His hands still felt slightly warm. Was he lying about being thirsty?

For some reason, Galo let him without putting up a fight, internally cursing himself for how placid he'd let himself become in the vampire's grip.

Fotia seemed to hesitate before biting down, breathing in the human's scent deeply. Galo had to bite his lip to stop himself from gasping as those teeth grazed his sensitive neck, his delicate tongue teasing before he finally bit down. It stung badly, but the bloodsucker licked and chewed on him gently, as if trying to pepper him with hickeys.

As he continued, Galo began to feel faint. The presence of the earl's vampire pheromones subdued him too much to fight back, and he felt himself melting into his hold.

The vampire pulled away with a string of saliva. Galo's vision was slightly blurry but he could just make out his flushed expression. His breathing was unsteady as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I don't want to drink you all in one go..." He said, staggering slightly.

Something seemed off about the vampire. As Galo's body struggled to make up for the blood he'd lost, he started to feel more clearheaded. It was as though the vampiric spell was beginning to fade, and yet... Why did he still feel so...

The earl had slipped his hand between his legs, and was grinning up at him at what he found. That fanged smile was equal parts torturously smug and terrifying.

"What kind of masochistic human gets turned on by a vampire's bite?" He derided him.

With tantalisingly light fingertips, he traced the length of Galo's erection through the fabric from which it threatened to burst. He pushed him, and Galo stumbled backwards, ending up on the small wooden bench in his cell. Fotia stepped up to straddle him, wrapping his pale, exposed thighs around Galo's middle.

"I bet you don't even know how to use that thing." He jeered. "What a waste."

Galo tried to block out the taunts and the feeling of his hard on, racking his brain desperately for an escape plan. He wasn't getting turned on by his touch or his bite... he was just scared! Sometimes that kind of thing happens...

Fotia was hungrily kissing and gnawing at the other side of his neck. He seemed to be aware he couldn't drink much more if he wanted to keep Galo breathing. Perhaps he had reached his own limit too.

Galo wondered how long-term his occupation as a human blood bank would be if he couldn't get to his tools. Even if his body did react when he was treated like this... he'd had enough of the humiliation.

The vampire didn't seem to realise how he was grinding against Galo's body, and that he was hard too. He licked from Galo's collar bone up to his chin. Galo shuddered from the chill, but found amusement in the earl's behaviour.

"What else do you want from me?" He questioned calmly.

Galo received a slap, or near enough. Fotia's coordination seemed compromised.

"Humans don't get to ask that. You're just... my..." He trailed off, distracted, trying to peep down Galo's half undone shirt, still circling his hips slightly. He slipped a hand around his back and teased the hem of his trousers.

Ever the intelligent vampire hunter, Galo was able to pick up on the earl's increasingly odd behaviour. How his speech seemed to slur, the way his thighs' grip around his torso began to loosen. As Fotia peered at him through heavy eyelids, he seemed to sway slightly, it was almost as if...

"Don't tell me... Are you drunk on my blood?" Galo had heard of it happening, but hadn't seen such a case first hand.

The earl didn't offer up an explanation. Galo put his hand to his own neck. Just how much did he drink? But he could use this. It was an opportunity.

His eyes darted around the room. The far wall had another pair of shackles, these ones mercifully low to the ground. It was going to be risky, but the vampire seemed suitably disoriented, so if he could just...

Galo slid his hands under those smooth, ivory thighs, he was relieved that he was able to lift him so easily. Fotia gasped slightly as he was picked up, as though anticipating something. He could feel the vampire's erection against his stomach.

Galo staggered, still very weak, over to the far wall and dropped him onto the ground.

"What do you...? What are...?" The young earl was suddenly shocked. What had he been expecting?

Before he could get up, Galo had pulled the shackles around his wrists. He stepped back, catching his breath. His panic was rising, if the vampire had the strength to break out now, he was done for.

But he didn't try to resist, he just looked up at him, with one demand.

"Release me... at once. Or... else..." His words were adorably slurred as he tried to threaten Galo.

Though the threat seemed presently annulled, Galo, not eager to hear what fate would befall him, darted out of the door as fast as his blood-deprived body would allow.

He stumbled out into the dungeon hallway and, whether by the dawn light slipping through the cracks in the castle walls or the grace of God, made it back to his room. He suspected some kind of illusion spell was wearing off, he'd seen it before with alpha vampires. He was determined to finish this job, to put an end to the earl's tricks. He just had to get his strength back.

He hoisted his vintage case onto the bed and unlatched it, pulling out a couple of elixirs designed to combat blood loss and provide energy. He swallowed them down quickly, finally remembering to breathe.

He approached the sink in the corner of the room. The ornate oval mirror above it framed his dishevelled appearance. He hastily shrugged off his clothes to see how his wounds were healing. They didn't seem to be infected, but he reeked of sweat and his own blood. He took his shirt off to use as a rag to clean himself off.

With a change of clothes, he began to feel like himself again. He knew he had to return and neutralise the earl as soon as possible, but consciousness was failing him. He imagined he'd be safe as long as the servants didn't come looking for him. It was a risk he had to take or he'd likely pass out in front of his target. Laid messily on top of the bed, Galo fell into sleep's clutches once more.

\---


	3. Can't stop misbehaving

Galo stood before an immaculately carved four-poster bed. A slender young man, all too familiar, beckoned him. He rolled over playfully on the red sheets. His narrow frame was adorned by black lingerie. His scent like dried rose petals. He crawled forward on all fours and in an instant, Galo felt his lips upon his abdomen, peppering him with kisses.

Galo's hands found their way to his slender hips. The young man's breath came in sweet, light and warm gasps. Lower, lower he moved his head, his fingers gripping the bed sheets. Lower, and lower still. His plump lips opened slightly to engulf the tip. Galo felt the breath catch in his throat as pleasure swelled in his loins.

Galo awoke with a gasp. Orange light was seeping into the room. How long had he been out? He looked around, at least he was still alone. He tried to ignore the straining feeling in his undergarments, hoping it would go away.

He'd roused with a strange emotion lingering in his mind, as was usual after a nightmare. But try as he might, the memories of his dream evaded recollection. He simply knew that it had made him feel quite strange. He pushed the feeling away to focus on the job, grabbing the necessary supplies from his case and stepping out into the hallway.

He knew he should have invested in a backup lantern... The sun was setting fast and Galo reckoned he only had another twenty minutes of the dim light filtering through the castle walls before he was to be plunged into total darkness.

He stepped forward with caution, trying desperately to recall the correct path down to the dungeons. He'd made his way up here after all, he could do this! Down the hallway, take a left...

The haze from last night's dream persisted, slowly working its way into thoughts. The memory of cold hands gripping his back. Down two flights of stairs, then a left... No, a right... The scent of rose petals.

He turned around. And around again. He had to take a left... Then... He had wound up in an unfamiliar corridor.

As he warily stepped along to see where he went wrong, he began to hear sounds of debauchery. Another illusion? No...

"Ah... AH!! Do that again... Ah!"

"Fuck..."

"Mm~ Ah!! Aaah~!"

"Careful, master is going to hear us..."

"Ahh~! Ah~! Mmff- Mm..."

The moans continued, muffled.

Galo hadn't guessed that the pair were lovers outside of their relations with the earl. He was glad that they were distracted enough for him to sneak off in the other direction.

There it was again. The elegant scent of rose that he remembered from his dream. Confounded by his lack of orientation skills in this place, and the almost complete blackness, he let the direction of the scent carry him.

Before long, he found the staircase to the dungeons. He breathed a sigh of relief, before stiffening up again to continue down. His heart was beating so heavily, he knew the chained vampire would be able to hear it. He rested his hand on his holstered revolver, trying to keep his breathing slow. He was in control. He had a backup plan.

He found the door to the cell. Standing with his back to it, he clutched his crucifix and mouthed a prayer.

The blond vampire was sitting on the ground, just where he'd left him. His hands were clasped above his head, restricted by the shackles, and his delicate face maintained a brooding expression.

When they made eye contact, his eyes lit up with cold magenta fire. His full lips pouted.

"Did you sober up?" Galo should have known better than to stoke the flames, but couldn't resist.

"You've come here to kill me?" He questioned. His voice was like ice.

"On the contrary, I've been sent to bring you somewhere! Now if you'll come with me, I won't have to knock you out."

"I know what your kind does to mine. I'll pass. Though, you're welcome to try."

Galo stepped warily forwards. Crucifix in one hand, a vial of holy water in the other. If he got the incarnation just right, with this...

He closed his eyes. He reached through the darkness for the light of the holy realm. It had to be there... Somewhere... Dark visions seemed to block the way to the light. There was something about this place, or this presence. He was too far.

He gripped the cross tightly and tried to dig deeper. There was a distant glowing. He breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped closer, mouthing his prayer over and over. Galo could see something now... A magenta flame.

His eyes shot open. He was face to face with Earl Fotia.

"Where's your god now, vampire hunter?" He taunted, pulling against his chains to look up at Galo, a heinous grin spread across his pale face.

Galo had had enough, he didn't have to put up with this kind of taunting any longer.

He grabbed the blond by his hair, and cast him down to the ground.

"You want to play rough?" There was fighting spirit in the vampire's tone, as he pulled himself up, but he'd gone too long without blood to break free. He struggled to bring himself to a kneeling position.

In the presence of the earl, memories of his earlier sensual fantasy began to flood back. Galo gritted his teeth as he struggled to clear his mind.

"What are you doing... to my head?"

"Nothing. I don't have that kind of power." The vampire scoffed.

"Then what are these visions? You're definitely doing this shit with your vampire magic!"

"Aww, you keep thinking about me?" His body twisted, snake-like as he craned his neck up to stare at Galo. Cocking his head to one side, "Did you have a little dream about me?"

Galo pulled his gun from his belt and pointed it at the earl's forehead, who remained unblinking, his usually catlike pupils dark and round.

"I didn't do anything to your stupid human head. Maybe you should ask your god what he was concealing from you until now?"

"You're a demon..." Galo's hands were shaking.

The vampire laughed slightly as he shifted on his knees. His tight black shorts left very little to the imagination as they creased against his hips. His frilled shirt and jabot were slightly dusty. Galo wanted to ruin them more...

He shook his head to clear his thoughts but he could feel his erection straining. He couldn't resist any longer.

He pressed the gun against Fotia's scalp.

"You're going to take responsibility for what you've been doing to me."

"And how am I going to do that?" The young earl sounded tired.

Holding his gun in his teeth for a moment, Galo released his cock from its restraints. Fotia's eyes opened wide in apparent surprise. He seemed transfixed by it.

"This is what you want, isn't it?"

"Why the fuck would I want that disgusting thing near me? What is wrong with you?" His eyes remained fixed on it.

Galo punished him by slapping his cheek with it. The vampire's dark eyes burned with anger at the disrespect.

"That thing is vile. Get rid of it."

Despite his words, his mouth hung open slightly as he looked at the 'thing' resting by his pale cheek. He made a slight whining sound in his throat.

Galo pressed the tip up against his full lips, which were flushed slightly red. The young earl squinted up at him through heavy eyelashes.

"Before you get any ideas," Galo pressed the barrel of his revolver to the side of his head.

"You brute..." He whined.

His voice was slightly muffled by the head of Galo's cock as he pressed it harder against his lips.

Despite grumbles of protest, the earl was unable to resist swiping his tongue against the tip.

"Be a good vampire slut and take it."

Before Fotia could retort, Galo pushed it into his mouth, shuddering as he felt teeth graze against it. He wasn't expecting how cold that mouth would feel around him. It shocked him at first but he pushed further in. With one hand on the earl's head, he slowly moved his hips.

The blond groaned in apparent displeasure, but he could feel him moving slightly to match his movements and take it deeper. He could see him fumble at his restraints as he gagged on it, squeezing his legs together tightly.

Galo was tense knowing the vampire had the power to bite down at any second, but the danger wasn't exactly a turnoff. He made sure to keep the revolver nestled in his pretty head of hair as a reminder, though he hadn't actually loaded it. He wondered if he could tell.

"Are you going to play nice?"

Galo let the pistol slip from his hand and clatter from the floor, gripping that blond head in both of his hands. His nails dug into his scalp as he forced him further onto his cock. Fotia's breath came as small, staggered gasps as Galo fucked his throat deeper. Tears welled up in his eyes and his dilated pupils rolled back slightly.

"Who would've thought such a respected earl would crave being used like this!"

Galo clenched his fists, tugging at Fotia's hair carelessly as he taunted him. "You can call yourself an alpha vampire all you want, but you're just a fucking cock sleeve."

He could feel the earl trembling. Despite the degradation, his expression looked blissed out. His tight throat was warming from the friction. Galo couldn't tell what he was getting out of this. Was he a masochist? It felt too good to think.

Galo began to fuck him faster, feeling the occasional graze from his teeth but enjoying it too much to slow down. The vampire's breath was reduced to stuttering bursts, when he could take in any. He moaned, muffled as Galo reached further and further into his throat, until he was taking it all the way to its base. His throat completely filled, his nose rubbing up against Galo's pubic hair with each thrust.

"You don't have a gag reflex, do you? All the better." Galo scoffed, his fists deep in the vampire's blond hair.

He didn't try to hide the moans he made as he reached his climax, as if boasting how good the earl's throat felt around his cock. He released deep into the earl's throat, slowly pulling out to spurt the remainder onto his face.

Fotia's tongue hung out, his lips swollen and his eyes glazed over. As the last strings of white hit his face, he doubled over in his restraints and convulsed, letting out a gasping, staggered moan. His arms remained restrained behind his back, but his fingers stiffened and twitched dramatically.

Galo fisted a handful of his hair and pulled his head up to see what had happened. The vampire's face was uncharacteristically flushed, he looked at Galo through bangs that dripped with semen. Some more dripped from his mouth and nose. His expression conveyed a mixture of bliss and humiliation. He wasn't able to conceal the wet patch in his shorts.

"You came just from me fucking your throat?"

He was refused a reply.

Even still, Galo was practically elated by the sight of the vampire like this. His hair and outfit were roughed up and he'd become wordless from the abuse to his trachea. Yet somehow, it wasn't enough. Even though his cocky attitude was beginning to break, Galo wouldn't feel satisfied until he was begging for it.

Galo still felt aroused. He didn't know whether to curse himself, Earl Fotia, or some kind of vampiric magic for that. Looking at the earl in question, that seemed to be the case for him, too. He finally returned to his feet, though wobbling slightly, and spoke in a shallow, damaged voice.

"So t-that's the kind of thing you get off on, then?"

"I could say the same for you." Galo responded in a cocky tone.

The young earl didn't reply immediately.

"A vampire can never be satisfied." He made a face. "I thought you would have known that."

"So that's why you're so cranky all the time!" Galo found cause to laugh.

Galo stepped towards him. He grabbed him by one of his restrained arms and yanked him around, pushing him face-first against the wall.

The vampire made a throaty squeak.

"But I wouldn't be so sure..." He breathed in a low voice.

Galo moved closer, pressing his erection up against his rear to make his intentions clear. The restrained blond gasped slightly.

"Let me drink from you..." Fotia growled.

"After." Galo pulled the corset string that held those shorts tight to his slim waist.

He writhed under his restraints, trying to turn around to bite Galo, who was able to keep him pressed against the wall.

"Be a good boy now, and maybe I'll let you suck on my fingers."

He could feel the vampire shuddering under him, and presumed it to be from his hunger. He groaned, not in an entirely displeased way, as Galo rubbed at the wet patch in his shorts, twisting the head of his small cock between his fingertips.

"It's adorable... You're already so excited again. Were you getting this turned on when you were torturing me?"

"D-Don't get it twisted, I hunger only for your blood." He couldn't conceal the whining tone in his voice as he turned his head to see Galo, instinctively arching his back to grind against the pressure against his rear.

He let Galo unbutton his shirt from behind, exposing his chest, pale from lack of blood. His smooth skin was sinfully smooth as Galo slid his hands down his torso, tantalising his slightly purple nipples, and revelling in the power he finally had.

He dropped Fotia's shorts. Beneath, a black lace garter belt held up his socks, but his behind was bare. Galo wondered for a moment if he'd dressed expecting such an encounter.

His rear was just as pale as he remembered, and exquisitely well-shaped. A modest, delicate curve. He couldn't resist palming and slapping it with his hand, eliciting an angry growl. He continued to slap his backside and thighs, revelling in the small yelps and choking gasps he elicited.

"I bet you enjoy being at my mercy, don't you?" Galo mused in a low voice.

"Speak for yourself, releasing your filthy human fluid onto my shoes."

He yelped in pain as he received another slap. Galo wasn't taking any backtalk.

"I bet you're desperate for my cock in your tight vampire ass." He spoke in almost a groan as he squeezed his right buttock in his hand. 

"S-Shut your mouth! Do with me w-w-what you will, just let me drink..." He tried to speak with authority despite his situation, but his voice still trembled audibly.

Galo was amused by his faux-reluctance. He grabbed his ass in both hands, kneeling to get a good look as he spread his cheeks.

"You vampires don't eat, right? So what's this for?" He wetted his fingers and prodded at Fotia's asshole. "You've got a tight little vampire pussy just for me to fuck."

"Be silent if you... v-value your life. Ah, aah~!" His voice jumped significantly higher at the sudden intrusion.

Galo was working two fingers in, barely lubricated, eliciting a number of gasps from the conceited vampire. He spread the two fingers apart slightly and spat into the hole. He could hear a terrible scraping as the earl gripped the wall with his nails, cursing repeatedly under his breath.

He moved his digits in and out slowly, with a sticky wet sound from the lubrication. Fotia's body heat had increased exponentially since earlier, warmed further by Galo's saliva, which he provided again. Fotia seemed to be biting down on his own hand, attempting to stifle his breaths as Galo added a third finger to loosen up his tight hole.

Galo wondered if Fotia had done this before. Judging by his pride, clearly no one else had been allowed to try it on him, but from the way he moaned and clenched around his fingers, it was clearly a sensation he craved.

"Are you enjoying this?" The receiver spat venomously, at odds with the way his body leant into it.

"You care about my enjoyment now? Well I'll make sure to enjoy myself with you." Galo grinned.

"I don't. H-Hurry up and put it in if you must."

Was that a sense of urgency in his voice? Galo gave a hard slap to his inner thigh, eliciting a sharp gasp.

"I didn't ask for your permission."

Fotia's slim legs buckled slightly.

"You really want it, don't you?" Galo mused. "Are you going to beg for it?"

"Careful. I could snap your neck." It didn't sound like he was bluffing, but his tone was breathy, almost sultry.

"But then, how long until another hunky blood bank walks through your door, hm?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

He yelped as Galo pulled his fingers out suddenly and pushed his tip up against his ass, teasing at the tight pucker.

"You've probably lived a few hundred years, and you still haven't let anyone fuck you like this, have you?" He whispered into his pointed ear.

"Of course not! T-This is entirely your perverted idea!"

"Tell that to your body..." Galo muttered quietly. His insides were burning at the thought of being the first.

The earl's dick was slightly erect, and had a cute pink hue. Galo was vaguely amused that he was able to get this much of an erection for a second time, given he was so weak and deprived of blood. But as he observed it, a sinking feeling began to grow in his stomach: he realised that that blood might well have been his. The thought caused something to ignite inside him. This skinny, sinful vampire had preyed on him, but no more.

Galo could feel Fotia's body trembling ever more as he held him by the waist, his former pride nearly destroyed. He pulled him backwards to his dick as he began to push in, forcing him to bend over to keep a grip on the wall.

He made a spluttery gasp as he began to get filled up. It was tight, Galo wasn't sure he'd even be able to get it half way in, not least without some damage to the vampire's insides. Naturally, that wasn't his concern. He gathered saliva in his mouth and spat where the two met. Fotia muttered something about the disrespect of it all, but was interrupted by his own gasps as Galo moved again.

He found a steady pace, only using half of what he had. He could feel his vampiric partner grinding his ass backwards to meet him. He could tell he wanted it all inside. Galo adjusted his footing slightly before gripping hard onto those slender hips and pulling his ass further onto his length.

Fotia responded with a lustful yowl. His butt finally met with Galo's pelvis.

"How's it feel to have a human take your ass virginity, hmm?"

Galo traced his fingertips down the cold skin of Fotia's front, feeling the warm bump where his cock was pressing into his stomach. He could tell from the way be moved beneath him that he craved more of that heat.

Aside from his breathing, the vampire otherwise fallen entirely silent, either from the intensity of the feeling, or out of fear that Galo had too much power in this position if he spoke out of turn.

With no warning - he didn't much think he deserved one - Galo moved his hips back and rammed forward. A surprised yelp erupted from the blond's throat as he gripped the wall, white knuckled. Galo continued to move.

Each push inward taking him deeper and deeper inside that obscenely stretched rectum. Galo was gripping his hips intensely with his nails, leaving scratches and dents in his impossibly pale flesh.

When Galo picked up the pace, the ensuing moans let on much more than the vampire had intended. His stiff, offended huffs quickly melted into wanton moans; mixed in with the occasional curse word.

Galo slapped the earl's inner thigh, revelling in the way his ass tightened around him in response to the impact and how he moaned lustfully at the abuse.

"You like it when I treat you rough, huh?" Galo smiled, pressing his face against the back of Fotia's neck. He breathed in the scent of rose.

"Fuck... fuck... aah... aAH..." The stimulation was evidently too intense for him to form a cohesive reply.

He clawed at the wall vehemently with his sharp nails, the chains of his restraints rattling. His cheek was pressed up against the bricks, bumping his pretty blond head into the bricks slightly with every thrust, cushioned by his mussed up hair.

Muddled baritone gasps rang from the young earl's throat, growing ever more careless. It didn't seem like he'd be able to last much longer before coming again.

Galo grabbed the back of his hair and pulled his head back to get a look at his face, his hair still sticky from their first round. His eyes were shut tight and a slight blush reddened his face. His mouth hung lustfully ajar, thick saliva strung between his sharp, white teeth.

Galo pulled his head back far enough to whisper into his ear,

"How does feeling my cock inside you compare to my blood?" He gloated at the revenge he had gotten.

That slender back arched dramatically as he received Galo's cock, pounding into his stomach.

"H.. Hot..." His speech was barely audible.

Galo made a questioning grunt.

"It's so hot inside me... aah... aAh..."

He threw his head back, his narrow frame convulsing. His tight hole contracted around Galo's erection, over and over again. Galo couldn't keep going for much longer with the sudden extra stimulation, he felt jolts of pleasure low in his stomach.

The sound of Fotia's staggered whimpering alone, as he hit an intense second climax, was almost worth the torture Galo had endured to get to this point.

With a grunt, he slammed hard into his hole a few more times to finish himself off. He filled the vampire's backside deeply with his cum. It felt as though the tight muscles inside his body were gripping Galo tightly, trying to keep him inside. He slowly pulled out and let the vampire collapse onto his front as the warm liquid dripped from his misused entrance.

Galo staggered slightly to stay standing as the final ripples of pleasure bled through his body. He finally began to lose his hard-on, but the coiling anger in his gut remained. He looked down at the earl, who'd managed to bring himself to kneel, but was still trembling from the intense pounding he'd taken. Though he didn't speak, his face looked entirely too blissful for Galo's liking.

Galo stepped over him again.

"I believe the responsibility falls upon the earl of the manor to provide necessary facilities when entertaining guests. Would you agree?" He mocked the formality of the upper class life the earl imitated.

The vampire appeared to barely register what he was saying.

"In lieu of that," He allowed a golden stream to release from his dick, spraying his cheek. "You don't mind, do you?"

He submitted, not even closing his narrowly agape mouth as Galo pissed into it. The warm liquid dripped down onto his lace jabot. He hung his head as though in defeat. The urine dripped, pooling with his drool and his cum, splattered on the floor.

Shuffling back into his clothes, Galo could finally breathe a sigh of relief. He reckoned their debt was settled, but feared he'd need to call for backup to finish the job. His pride couldn't allow for it.

The moment the thought crossed his mind, backup indeed arrived, but for the other side.

The dungeon door swung open. The pair of servants stepped in, both looking slightly flushed and disheveled from their earlier activities.

"Master!"

The sudden shock hit them as they registered the situation.

The long haired servant called out as he dashed forward to kneel by the vampire's side.

"You're hungry...Please, don't go to sleep..." He murmured.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" The other approached Galo aggressively, he was smaller than Galo, but still presumably possessed the strength of a vampire.

Galo shuffled backwards, his hands raised defensively.

"I- uh, I-"

"We don't take kindly to anyone hurting our master." The other spoke in a gentler tone from across the room.

The young earl was cradled, nursing from his servant's neck. Galo's eyes darted between him and the other vampire, and to the ground.

His gun. He'd left it over there.

Gueira cracked his knuckles. Galo gulped as he realised he was soon to find himself in an unarmed punch-out with a vampire.

Their master made a low humming noise. He gasped lightly as he pulled away from his meal, a string of blood and saliva trailing. He wiped it aside blankly.

"I want to keep him..." His weak voice barely carried through the silence of the dungeon. "Bring him to my room."

On that cue, the red haired vampire lunged towards Galo, and in an instant, everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> let's see if galo gets out of this tricky situation!


End file.
